Grosses Bises (Love and Kisses)
by Crimsonly Insane
Summary: Hey Peps, this is chapter 5 and I hope you like it. This is still my Bulma/Vegita story and I STILL HATE YAMCHA hahahahahahahahaha (Okay I'm Done)! SO please read and please please please review! Okay, Later!
1. No Need for Retards

This is my first story ever, and Bulma and Vegita are the best couple in Dragon Ball Z, because they have Trunks, and he is the best character on the show

This is my first story ever, and Bulma and Vegita are the best couple in Dragon Ball Z, because they have Trunks, and he is the best character on the show. So here goes my first story ever it is not in french or anything it is only the title that is in french, and the title does have something to do with the story, but that comes into play later in the story. I hope you like it please read and review.

~Trunks'LittleAngel 

Grosses Bises (Love and Kisses)- Chapter One: No Need for Retards

It was a warm summer night in late June, on the outside of Capsule Corp. it was a very calm and quite night, but inside of Capsule Corp. it was the complete opposite.

"Bulma, please I'm sorry," said Yamcha

"What is there to explain I just found you groping one of my employees right outside of my lab door, how stupid are you," screamed Bulma

"Listen Bulma, It's just that I broke my date with Terry so I could be with you tonight, and when I came here to pick you up she thought that…Opps!" Yamcha said

"Opps is right, I knew you were cheating on me Yamcha," Bulma screamed

"Listen Bulma, it was all a mistake you're the only one for me, you know that," Yamcha tried

"The only thing that was a mistake was our relationship, and all I know is that it's over Yamcha, I never want to see you again," Bulma screamed

"I'm not leaving until you take me back," Yamcha stated

Bulma didn't know what to do, as Yamcha was moving closer to her by the second. Bulma reached to the side of her and found a stack of dishes that she began to hurl at Yamcha. Of course, he dodged every one, and as each dish crashed against the wall Yamcha took one more step closer to Bulma. Bulma was starting to get pretty scared of what Yamcha might do when he reached her, not to mention she was out of dishes. So she said the only thing that she could think of to get Yamcha away from her.

"If you don't leave right now I'll call for Vegita," Bulma threatened 

"Please Bulma, I love you don't go and get Vegita into this," Yamcha said

__

Those words I love you they were supposed to mean something not just be thrown around doesn't that mean anything to him Bulma thought. As Bulma was thinking tears began to well up in her eyes. Bulma really didn't want Yamcha to see her cry, so she did the only thing she could to get him out of there.

"Vegita,"Bulma shouted

Vegita came trudging downstairs from where he was watching TV in his room.

"What do you want, woma…" Vegita started but then trailed off when he saw the look in Bulma's eyes

"Why the hell are you here you pathetic little human, why don't you go home and screw one of your 'friends' as you call them," Vegita growled

"Don't worry Bulma, I'll be back later," Yamcha stated

With that Yamcha turned around and flew out of the door and into the night's sky. Bulma couldn't take it anymore she began to sob, and then she felt her legs start to give out. Just as she was about to hit the floor a strong pair of arms caught her, Bulma looked up and found Vegita keeping her from hitting the floor.

Vegita looked down at Bulma _what am I doing _he thought

All of a sudden Vegita dropped Bulma and she went crashing to the floor

"Hey, what did you do that for you jerk," yelled Bulma

"Weak humans, If you want someone to keep you from falling go get your boyfriend to do it," Vegita growled with his usual smirk on his face

"I don't have a boyfriend," Bulma stated

"That's not my problem," Vegita said as he walked back upstairs

Then Bulma was left alone in her big kitchen, as she walked upstairs to her room Bulma remembered all the times she shared with Yamcha. Bulma then plopped down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Next Day .

The sun was streaming into Bulma's room, and Bulma woke up to the sound of birds happily chirping away.

"Oh man, what a horrible night that was last night, I can't believe that retard Yamcha," Bulma said. "Oh Well, oh my god it's already 10:00 am I better get up and make Vegita's breakfast before he comes in here and starts screaming at me. He is always sooooo hungry after his morning training session," Bulma stated

Bulma got out of bed and got dressed, then she walked downstairs and opened up the refrigerator to see what she should make for Vegita.

"Let's see I'll make eggs, bacon, sausage, omelets, pancakes, waffles, cereal, poptarts, toast, milk, and orange juice. That should at least be able to tie him over till I go to the store," Bulma said to herself

Bulma started cooking and about a half-hour later a hungry saiyan walked into Capsule Corp.

"Where is my breakfast woman, I'm starving Vegita growled

"It will be ready in a second Vegita, sit down and drink your orange juice," Bulma replied

"Fine, but hurry up with my food," Vegita said

"Ok Vegita, we have eggs, sausage, poptarts, omelets, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, cereal, milk, and orange juice," Bulma told him

"Is that all woman," Vegita huffed

"Well, I have to go shopping later, all-mighty-prince of saiyan's it's not my fault you eat us out of house and home," Bulma yelled 

"Just shut up and give me my food woman," Vegita growled back at her

"Here you are your majesty," Bulma barked as she handed Vegita his 17 plates of food

All of a sudden there was a ring and Bulma picked up the phone as Vegita was stuffing his face.

"Hello," Bulma said

"Hi Bulma, this is ChiChi I was wondering if you wanted to come over, and well have a little girl talk today," ChiChi said

"Sure ChiChi when do you want me to come," replied Bulma

"As soon as possible Bulm," ChiChi said

"Well I need about a half-hour to get ready but then it will take me at least an hour to get to your house in my air jet, unless…" Bulma told her

"Unless what Bulma," ChiChi asked

"Nothing ChiChi, expect me at your house anywhere from a half-hour to an hour and a half," Bulma said

"Ok Bulma whatever, Bye," ChiChi said

"Bye ChiChi," Bulma said with an evil grin on her face, Bulma hung up the phone and started to walk over towards Vegita who was still eating his SMALL breakfast.

"Vegita, will you do me a huge favor and fly me over to Goku's house in about a half-hour," Bulma asked

"This all-mighty-prince has to train woman," Vegita replied

"Please Vegita, it will take me an hour to get there in my air car but if your flying me it will only take a matter of minutes," Bulma pleaded

"No woman," Vegita yelled

"Well, then I'm not buying any ice cream when I go shopping," Bulma threatened him

"Fine, I'll take you to stupid Kakarotto's house, just shut up and hurry up so we can leave," Vegita yelled

"Good, I'll go get ready," Bulma replied happily

About forty-five minutes later after Bulma had showered, changed, and put on her make up she was ready to go.

"Hey Vegita, I'm ready to go now," Bulma said as she was coming down the stairs to the kitchen where Vegita was still siting

"Finally, man you are so slow woman," Vegita yelled

Vegita picked Bulma and he began to fly in the direction of Goku's house. Bulma did not know what to do except holding on for dear life. Out of site Yamcha was flying to Terry's house when he saw Vegita carrying Bulma, and her with her arms wrapped tightly and lovingly around his neck.

"So that's why she wanted to get rid of me, well I'm not letting that monkey take my place," Yamcha said to himself as he flew off

Vegita set Bulma down in front of Goku's house and took his usual pose. Bulma knocked on the door and Goku answered.

"Hey Bulma, uhhhh…hi Vegita," Goku said cheerfully

"Well I'll see you later Vegita, okay bye," Bulma said

All Bulma got from Vegita was a humph which in Vegita's language meant okay, and then he flew off.

Goku just smiled and thought _Trunks was right, it's already starting between them_

Goku invited Bulma inside and called for ChiChi

"ChiChi, Bulma is here," Goku called

"Coming," ChiChi called back

ChiChi came out of Gohan's room where she was obviously making him study non-stop.

"Hi Bulma, how did you get here so fast," asked ChiChi

"Vegita flew me over here so it was really quick," Bulma replied 

"Oh…but anyway I heard about you and Yamcha, what happened between you two," ChiChi questioned

"Nothing ChiChi, it's really a long story and I'd rather not talk about it right now," Bulma said

All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the front door.

"One second Bulma, I have to get the door," ChiChi said

"Yeah, of course ChiChi," Bulma replied

ChiChi walked over to the door and opened it only to find a very angry Yamcha.

"Where is Bulma I need to talk to her," Yamcha said

"She is right in the kitchen, Yamcha," ChiChi replied

Yamcha walked right past ChiChi and into the kitchen where Bulma was sitting

"Bulma, how dare you dump me for that stupid monkey," Yamcha screamed

"Yamcha, what are you talking about," Bulma asked

"You know what I am talking about Bulma, where is he I'll kill him, VEGITA where are you?" Yamcha screamed

"WHAT! Do you think that me and Vegita are going out?" Bulma yelled

"No, your probably just screwing each other," Yamcha yelled back

"No way Yamcha, what the hell gave you that idea?" Bulma screamed

"Well, maybe it was when you were riding around in his arms, with your head on his chest, eyes closed, and arms tightly and lovingly around his neck," Yamcha screamed

"You stupid idiot, he was flying me over here cause it takes to long in my air car, and I was holding on for dear life, because I was scared out of my wits," Bulma yelled

"Oh…I'm sorry baby, I should have never doubted you, come here," Yamcha said with outstretched arms, and he began to move closer to Bulma

"Get away from me you asshole, we are still broken up, I told you it was over and I mean it, I never want to see you again Yamcha," Bulma screamed

"Maybe it would be best if you left now, Yamcha," ChiChi stated

"Fine, but you'll take me back eventually Bulma," Yamcha said

"I doubt that," Bulma said as Yamcha walked out of the house and flew up into the afternoon's blue sky

"Are you okay, Bulma," ChiChi asked after Yamcha was gone 

"Yeah ChiChi I'm fine, who needs that retard Yamcha anyway," Bulma said as she once again sat down at ChiChi's kitchen table 

Hahahahahahahahahaha, Yamcha is such a retard I hate him so much, Bulma better pick Vegita over him. In the next chapter Vegita and Bulma start to notice feelings that they have for each other (not like either of them will admit it though). I hope you liked the first chapter, please read the other chapters that are to come, and PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

~Trunks'LittleAngel


	2. No Need for New Feelings

Okay, here I go with chapter two, I don't make fun of Yamcha in this one (for the people that actually like Yamcha), but I do make fun of Goku a little bit

Okay, here I go with chapter two, I don't make fun of Yamcha in this one (for the people that actually like Yamcha), but I do make fun of Goku a little bit. Oh well, Tension begins to rise between Bulma and Vegita. Please read and review, I hope you like it, I really do. So please read my story and review it too, Okay, Bye!

~Trunks'LittleAngel 

Grosses Bises (Love and Kisses)- Chapter Two: No Need for New Feelings

It had been four hours since the incident with Yamcha and Bulma had moved on to laughing about what Yamcha had thought about her and Vegita. Goku was the only one who didn't think the idea of her and Vegita together was completely ridiculous. In the middle of another outburst of laughter the phone rang.

"Hello," ChiChi said trying to suppress her laughter

"Hi, um… is Bulma there," Vegita said

"Yes, who may I say is calling," ChiChi asked

"It's Vegita," Vegita answered

"One second," ChiChi was able to get out before bursting into laughter "Bulma it's for you, its Vegita."

Bulma stopped laughing and was able to get up and take the call "Hey Vegita, what's up," she said

"Come home woman, I'm hungry, and it took me an hour just to figure out how to use this dumb human invention," Vegita growled

"Ok, Vegita I'll come home in a couple of minutes, but we have no food in the house. So I'm going to have to go shopping, and the time it takes me to get there from here, it will at least be two hours before I actually get home," Bulma explained

"Fine, then I'll come pick you up so you can get me my food quicker," Vegita Growled

"Ok, but then your going to have to go shopping with me," Bulma explained

"Fine, as long as I can pick out the ice cream, and I'm coming now woman so be ready," Vegita growled

"Okay, Bye Vegita," Bulma said before hanging up the phone

On the other end of the line Vegita was trying to figure out how to hang up the phone, but he just ended up throwing it up into the air and blasting it to smithereens. Then Vegita walked out of the door and started to fly to Goku's house. In a few minutes he landed in front of Goku's house, then he went up to the door and knocked.

"God, Veggie you almost knocked the door off it's hinges," Goku greeted cheerfully

"Shut up Crack-on-Pot, where the hell is Bulma," Vegita huffed

"Hi Vegita," Bulma said, "ready to go shopping."

"Yeah I guess, let's just go," Vegita said as he picked Bulma up and flew away

"Bye," Bulma screamed from up in the air as she could see the family waving to her

__

It will be any time now, Goku thought, _hey wait a second Crack-on-Pot he was making fun of me_

Back up in the air Bulma again was hanging on to Vegita for dear life.

"Hey Vegita, you know what is so hilarious, Yamcha came over when I was at Goku's, and he thought that you and me were sleeping together," Bulma said before bursting into laughter

__

Hey what's wrong with me, wait why do I even care about how she fells about me? Vegita thought to himself, "Yeah, he is such a retard," Vegita said as he pushed his thoughts out of his head

They landed in front of the supermarket and Bulma dragged Vegita in.

"Okay Vegita, Let's start here," Bulma said

"Fine, just hurry up woman, I'm still starving remember," Vegita growled

"Yeah okay, but then I am going to need your help," Bulma said as she grabbed a shopping cart

When Bulma and Vegita were looking for vegetables Bulma stepped in a puddle of water and slipped, once again Vegita caught her, but this time he didn't drop her afterwards.

Bulma looked up to see the man that caught her but all she saw was his deep intense black eyes staring into her blue shimmering ones.

__

God she is sooooo beautiful, what am I thinking I can't fall for a human especially this one. No, I don't like her, I'm just hungry, yeah that's it I just need to get some food Vegita thought before he tore his eyes away from Bulma's and placed her back onto her feet

"Thanks Vegita," Bulma said still stunned from what happened

"Uh… no problem let's just keep going I'm starving remember, woman," Vegita replied

"Man, Vegita is it so hard to just say Bulma," Bulma yelled

"Actually it is," Vegita replied as they began to walk on

20 isles, 50 shopping carts, and a lot more arguing later they were finally done with they're shopping.

"I can't believe you made me buy 32 boxes of ice cream," Bulma said

"Hey, I like ice cream what more can I say," Vegita replied as he picked up all 357 grocery bags and Bulma as he began to fly of

"It is a good thing you are so strong," Bulma said as Vegita started to descend

When Vegita landed he put Bulma on her feet and then he put down all of the grocery bags.

"Yeah, what would you do with out me," Vegita said as he once again picked up all 357 bags and walked inside the house. "Hey woman, get in here and start cooking," he growled

"Okay okay, can't you hold your horses for two seconds," Bulma said as she walked into the kitchen and began to cook.

20 minutes later Bulma had about 26 bowls of food and about 3 minutes later Vegita was done with every single one of them.

"Woman, get me some ice cream," Vegita growled

"Get it yourself Mr. High-and-mighty," Bulma growled back as she stomped upstairs to her room

Vegita walked over to the freezer and took out a box of ice cream, soon that box was gone, and then Vegita got up again and walked over to the freezer…

Bulma was up in her room thinking _Man, why does Vegita always have to be sooooo HOTT…I mean annoying, don't I. I mean he is attractive with his hair sticking up, and his bare chest, and his cute little biker shorts. Hey, I wonder what he looks like under those cute little biker shorts. Ahhhhhhh…mental pictures, mental pictures, not like their really bad mental pictures or anything. Wait, oh my god snap out of it Bulma, this is Vegita were talking about the most arrogant man on earth, but damn he is sexy. Bulma pulled herself away from her thoughts, as there was a knock on her door._

"Come in," Bulma said a little annoyed that she was cut off from her daydreaming

"Hello, hello, hello," Vegita said in a very unusual perky voice

"Vegita, what's wrong with you," Bulma asked

"Do you know that I just ate 32 boxes of ice cream and they were all really good," Vegita told her

"Oh my god you're on a sugar high," Bulma said in shock

"Don't you think that it would be really funny to see Krillin in hot pants," Vegita said

"Come on Vegita lets go take a walk outside, and we can talk about Krillin wearing hot pants," Bulma said as she grabbed Vegita's hand and started downstairs

"Okay woman, now I think Krillin would look funniest in bright pink hot pants," Vegita stated

"Yeah Vegita I think that you're right, he would look the funniest in bright pink hot pants," Bulma said as they reached the door

Bulma opened the door and dragged Vegita along, when he continued talking about Krillin in hot pants, and Bulma was still imagining Vegita in naughty ways.

"So Vegita, the garden is pretty cool don't you think so," Bulma said

"Yeah, it's mondo cool, mondo terrific, and mondo exquisite," Vegita replied

"I think you're going mondo nuts," Bulma told him

As Bulma and Vegita were passing the pond Bulma pushed Vegita in and the water splashed so high it even hit Bulma.

"Sorry Vegita but that's the only way to cure a sugar high," Bulma stated

Vegita didn't come up from underwater though and there were no air bubbles coming up from the bottom of the pond. After a minute or two Bulma was getting really worried about him.

"Vegita, Vegitaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," Bulma cried as she was pulled into the water by a cold hand

"Hahahahahaha, now you know how it fells you little rat," Vegita laughed

"You jerk I'll get you for that, I'll kill you," Bulma yelled

"Oh yeah, like you could kill me, I'm sooooo scared," Vegita laughed

"Oh well then, I'll do the next best thing," Bulma said as she started to splash Vegita

"Oh Yeah, I'll get you," Vegita replied as he began to splash Bulma back

Ohhhhhhhhh…Bulma is sooooo naughty, oh well tension is beginning to rise between these two lovers. Don't you want to know what happens next chapter, well your just going to have to wait. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible. So please review my story and read on I think you'll like what is to come. Okay, Bye!

~Trunks'LittleAngel


	3. No Need for Memories

Hey, this is the third chapter, so what do you think so far do you like it, I hope that you do

Hey, this is the third chapter, so what do you think so far do you like it, I hope that you do. In this chapter stuff will happen between Bulma and Vegita, how do you find out, well duh, all you have to do is read this chapter. I make fun of Yamcha in this chapter a little bit (because he is really stupid and I hate him). I hope you like this chapter, so please read and review. PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE, OH PLEASE, OH PLEASE!!!

~Trunks'LittleAngel

Grosses Bises (Love and Kisses)-Chapter Three: No Need for Memories

It had been a few days scenic the whole pond incident, and Bulma was beginning to feel a little depressed about Yamcha again, because tomorrow was the anniversary of there first date. 

__

Man I don't want to be alone tomorrow, I mean it's the forth of July and that was mine and Yamcha's first date. I got it scenic Yamcha is probably going to bring Terry to the party at Master Roshi's, I'll make Vegita take me and Yamcha will get sooooo jealous, hahahahaha," Bulma thought as she was getting into bed 

It was 1:30 am and Vegita was still training to become a super saiyan. _It's getting pretty late, I have been up scenic 4:00 am training, I better get some sleep," _he thought as he walked out of the gravity chamber 

Vegita walked into Capsule Corp. and up the stairs, as he walking to his room, he peaked into Bulma's room and found her sleeping like a baby. Vegita then walked into his room, plopped down on his bed, and he was soon fast asleep.

Next Day

"Hey Bulma, it's 11:00 am, shouldn't you get up and get ready for the party," Vegita said

"Hey Vegita, how did you know about the party today," Bulma asked

"I'm a popular guy, I was invited to this BIG party, at that old perverted guy's house," Vegita answered her

"So are you going to go then," Bulma questioned

"No, I can't put off training for an entire day," Vegita growled

"Please Vegita I don't want to show up without a date I'll look like a loser," Bulma begged

__

She want's me to be her date to a party that all of her friends are going to be at, even that retard Yamcha will probably be there. So why does she want to go with me, she is sooooo beautiful she could have any man in the universe, and she picked me. What am I talking about it's not like I like her or anything, and she probably just want's me to go with her so she can make her stupid ex-boyfriend jealous. She is pretty smart though this will make that retard Yamcha sooooo jealous," Vegita thought

"Vegita Hello, will you come PLEASE!" Bulma pleaded

"I can't go woman, I need to become super saiyan," Vegita growled

"Please Vegita, please, please, PLEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEE!" Bulma begged almost getting onto her knees

"Fine woman, will you just shut up. I'll go to the stupid party with you, just hurry up, and were leaving at 12:00 sharp so you better be ready. You have an hour to get ready, is that enough for you Miss Queen-of-the-Universe," Vegita growled

"Yes, that's fine Vegita," Bulma said happily as she hurried Vegita out of her room so she could get started

Bulma walked into her bathroom, undressed, and hoped in the shower. While she was in the shower she was thinking, _did I really mean date, do I want Vegita to be my date. I mean I do find him very attractive, but going out with that jerk, it might be pushing it to the extremes. Even if I did like Vegita he doesn't like me back. I just needed to get Vegita to go with me so I wouldn't have to think about Yamcha and how today is our anniversary," _Bulma pushed her thoughts out of her head. She stepped out of the shower, she wrapped on towel around her body, and another around her hair. Bulma then walked into her room and over to her closet, she picked out a dark blue spaghetti strap dress that landed a few inches above her knees. It had slits on both sides and there was a sky blue trim around the edges. Bulma then picked out a pair of dark blue open toed sandals with about a three-inch heel.

Vegita had just gotten out of the shower as he put on a pair of boxers and lay down on his bed. _Man why did I have to say yes to that woman? I don't want to go to a party that all those retard humans are going to be at. What's wrong with me, why didn't I just say no to her. What is she doing to me, ARGH _Vegita thought. When Vegita was done lashing at himself he got up and walked over to his closet. He put on a pair of jeans, and a Hawaiian shirt, which Bulma had bought for him. Then Vegita lay back down on his bed and waited for Bulma.

Bulma got dressed, then she dried her hair, and put a dark blue headband in it (yes, she still had her fro). Then Bulma put on her makeup, shoes, and applied the finishing touches. Then she looked in the mirror and looked herself over.

"Pretty Good, if I do say so myself," Bulma said before she looked at the clock. "12:08, shit Vegita is going to kill me," Bulma said as she ran out of her room

Bulma knocked on Vegita's door, but there was no answer so she ended up just walking in, hoping that Vegita hadn't changed his mind about going

"Vegita," she called as she walked into his room

Bulma found that Vegita had fallen asleep on his bed waiting for her to get ready.

"Oh he is sooooo cute when he is sleeping," Bulma said walking over to him. "Vegita wake up it's time to go," Bulma said nudging him slightly

Vegita stirred and woke up, as soon as he did he saw Bulma and began to get mad.

"What are you doing in my room woman," Vegita growled

"Come on Vegita, it's time to go," Bulma replied pulling him up from his bed

"Fine, let's go," Vegita growled as he stood up

After Vegita stood up he noticed how gorgeous Bulma looked. Vegita just stared at Bulma, and his jaw dropped open, because of her amazing beauty.

"Well does that mean that you like my outfit," Bulma giggled pushing Vegita's jaw back in place.

"Yeah, uh…let's get going," Vegita said blushing

__

Wow I made Vegita blush, that's pretty funny Bulma thought giggling

"What are you laughing at woman," Vegita growled

"Nothing, let's just go," Bulma replied

Vegita picked up Bulma and began to fly in the direction of kame house. A few minutes later kame house began to come into view.

"Hi," Bulma screamed from the air waving to all of her friends

"Hey Bulma, umm…hi Vegita," Krillin said running over to them

"Hey Krillin," Bulma greeted

"Hi guys, hey Vegita I didn't think you were going to show up when I invited you," Goku said walking over

"Yeah, well Bulma forced me to come," Vegita replied

"Hey, I'm glad you're here let's go get some food," Goku said

"Food, food is good," Vegita said as he followed Goku inside the house

"Hi Bulma, do you know what day it is today," Yamcha said walking over to her

"Yeah Yamcha, it's the forth of July," Bulma replied

"Yes, but it's also our anniversary," Yamcha said hugging her

"Correction Yamcha, it would have been our anniversary if we hadn't broken up," Bulma said pushing him away from her. "Now I have to go find my date, I suggest you do the same," Bulma said walking inside the house

"She brought a date," Yamcha asked sadly

"Yeah…she brought Vegita but I didn't know that he was her date," Krillin replied. "She probably thought you were going to bring Terry so she brought Vegita," Krillin said trying to cheer his friend up

"She probably just didn't want to be alone an our anniversary," Yamcha said

"Yeah, that's probably it Yamcha," Krillin replied

"Come on Krillin, let's go get some food before Goku and Vegita eat it all," Yamcha suggested

"Good idea," Krillin said

They walked inside and sat down at the table with Gohan, Piccolo, Vegita, and Vegita. Where they were all shoving food in their face's.

Upstairs Bulma and ChiChi were sitting on the bed talking.

"Aren't you at all sad Bulma, I mean today would have been your anniversary today," ChiChi asked

"Of course I am a little sad Chi, I still remember our first date like it was only yesterday," Bulma replied

"Really, what did you guys do on your first date," ChiChi asked

"It was so perfect, he got all dressed up and took me to a very fancy French restaurant named Chez Moi (My House), and the dinner was so delicious. I had fillet mignon and he got escargot, to bad he didn't know that they were snails. At the end of the dinner we bought on chocolate soufflé with two spoons, it was sooooo romantic. Then he took me dancing he was the best dancer in the whole entire place. I knew that night that I wanted to be with him forever, but it didn't last. Even though are first kiss was long and passionate, by the end it had turned into a dull peck. All the romance in our relationship was gone, he went to other girls, and I just held on to him. It wasn't supposed to last, and what was bound to happen happened. There was nothing either of us could do about it, even if we said we still loved each other, our hearts told us different. We weren't meant to be together, and now were not, it's just the way it was meant to be," Bulma told her 

"Bulma that was so beautiful, just don't think every guy is going to be like Yamcha, and don't hold on to those memories so tightly that you don't hold on to those memories anyway," ChiChi said

"I know ChiChi, I don't need those memories anyway," Bulma replied

"Come on Bulma let's go get some food before the guys eat it all," ChiChi suggested changing the subject

"Yeah, good idea ChiChi," Bulma said as they walked downstairs

It was about 9:00 p.m. and everybody was scattered around Master Roshi's little island waiting for the fireworks to start. Bulma was laying on the beach looking up at the stars when Yamcha came over to her.

"Bulma please forgive me baby, today is our anniversary, and I have missed you sooooo much," Yamcha pleaded 

"Get away from me Yamcha," Bulma said standing up

"Come on Bulma, watch the fireworks with me," Yamcha said grabbing her wrist

"Yamcha let go your hurting me!" Bulma begged

"Come on please," Yamcha begged

"Please let go of me Yamcha, OWWWWW, VEGITA!" Bulma screeched as Yamcha tightened his grip on her wrist

Vegita came rushing over and punched Yamcha right in the jaw causing him to let go of Bulma.

"Vegita, let's go now," Bulma said running over to him

"Okay," Vegita said as he picked her up and flew off

About half way back to Capsule Corp. the fireworks went off, and Vegita stopped for a minute and looked into Bulma's eyes. Bulma looked back at him, and she couldn't bring herself to pull her eyes away from his. Then under the fireworks Bulma and Vegita's lips met in a soft and passionate kiss.

Hey did you like it, did you, did you, did you. Things are really starting to heat up between the Bulma and Vegita (who else?). In the next installment of my story stuff happens, and then more stuff happens. I'll guess your going to have to read it to find out what kind of stuff. I know you are sooooo interested, aren't you? Anyway, please review please, please, please, it means a lot to me. Keep reading, and write me lot's of reviews please. The next chapter will be up soon, okay, Bye!

~Trunks'LittleAngel


	4. No Need for Loneliness

Hey, people sorry it took so long, it was just that I was grounded and I had major writers block

Hey, people sorry it took so long, it was just that I was grounded and I had major writers block. So I am sorry again and this right here is chapter four, I really really hope you like it. So sit back and enjoy, have fun reading the best story ever written in the history of stories (Awww…I am just kiddin' it's only the second best, hehehehehehe, lol)! Okay, so here it goes right now chapter four, please read and review!

~Trunks'LittleAngel

Grosses Bises (Love and Kisses)- Chapter Four: No Need for Loneliness

Bulma woke up to an extremely loud noise that sounded like a rocket was going off or something

"Oh no, he wouldn't," Bulma said hoping out of bed and running outside still in her pajamas. She was to late though, all she was able to see was a little speck disappearing into the sky. "How could he do this to me, I actually thought he was starting to like me. What did I do wrong, how could he does this to me especially after he kissed me," Bulma said pounding the ground and remembering last night

Bulma began to cry and cry until her mother noticed and came out side to see what was wrong with her

Somewhere in space Vegita felt horrible for causing Bulma so much pain, he could feel everything that she could feel, and it hurt

"I'm sorry Bulma, I don't want to do this, but I have to become super saiyan. I want to change my destiny, I don't want to have to die and leave you. I'll be back soon, I promise," Vegita said out loud to himself

Bulma looked up from the ground and to the sky, she could have sworn that she heard Vegita's voice. _I must be going crazy, and I shouldn't even be crying. I mean it was just one kiss, and he is just a big asshole anyway,_ Bulma thought

"Are you alright Honey," Mrs. Briefs asked

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," Bulma said wiping the tears from her eyes

"I'm sorry honey, I tried to stop him, but you know Vegita he is sooooooo stubborn," Mrs. Briefs told her

"I know mom, I over reacted, I don't even like him," Bulma said

"Come on dear, let's go get some breakfast," Mrs. Briefs suggested

"Good idea mom," Bulma said getting up from the ground and walked inside with her mother at her side

When they got inside there was already a stack of pancakes waiting for Bulma, she sat down and began to eat. Then when Bulma was finished she went upstairs to her room. Bulma was just about to fall back asleep when the phone rang.

"Hello," Bulma said

"Hi Bulma, it's me Goku," he said

"Hey Goku, wuz up," she asked

"Nothin', Hey can I talk to Vegita," Goku asked 

All of a sudden Bulma began to cry, trying to hold back her tears only made her cry harder and harder. A second later Goku was right in front of Bulma looking very worried. She was crying to hard to even scream so she just hung up the phone and collapsed on the floor.

Goku picked Bulma up and placed her on her bed. _Man, I didn't know that she cared about him so much already, I hope Vegita feels the same way about her. I feel sooooo bad I mean I thought Vegita left, but why did I have to call and upset her,_ Goku thought

"Bulma, what happened where's Vegita," Goku asked

"I don't know," Bulma answered between sobs

"Bulma why are you crying, do you like Vegita or something," Goku questioned

"No, I'm just sad about someone else, anything will make me cry," Bulma lied

"Oh, you still miss Yamcha," Goku said knowing that she was lying

"Yeah, I still miss Yamcha," Bulma lied again

"Okay, Bulma you just lie here and go back to bed okay, I'll be back to check on you later," Goku said "Try to forget about Yamcha, he wasn't any good for you."

"Okay Goku," Bulma said before falling asleep

Goku left Bulma's room and walked downstairs to the kitchen where Mrs. Briefs was doing the dishes from breakfast

"Oh, hi Goku dear," Mrs. Briefs said

"Hey, Mrs. Briefs," Goku said

"When did you get here," Mrs. Briefs asked

"A couple of minutes ago," Goku replied "Do you think that Bulma is going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I think she's just sad about Vegita leaving. He just took off to space somewhere, and I actually thought that they were starting to like each other. Just the other day they were splashing around in the pond together," Mrs. Briefs said

"Oh really," Goku said before zapping out of there

"Man that boy does come and go rather quickly," Mrs. Briefs said. Then she grabbed her watering can and headed outside

__

Now where is he, let me see, a there we go, Goku thought as he used his instant transmission and left

"10 thousand 20, 10 thousand 21, 10 thousand 22, 10 thousand 23, 10 thousand Kakarotto, what are you doing here, you low class moron," Vegita asked

"Vegita, why did you leave so suddenly you had people worrying about you, like Bulma," Goku said

"Why is Bul…I mean that woman worried about me," Vegita asked

"Well, I think she likes you," Goku replied

"That is ridiculous, me and that woman can't stand each other, you retard," Vegita yelled

"Whatever Vegita, have fun trying to become a super saiyan," Goku said and with that he disappeared 

"Jackass," Vegita said and then he began to train even harder then before. "Why does that retard low class, poor excuse for a saiyan, think that he knows me so well." "I mean even if Bulma is worried about me all I am going to do is train in space for a few weeks, I'll be back soon."

Bulma got up and went downstairs to get something to eat, she had slept through most of the day, and she was working up quite a good appetite. When Bulma got downstairs she found a note that said: Bulma, Your father and I have gone out to the mall. There is some left over dinner in the fridge if you want it. Love, Mom

"I still can't believe that retard asshole Vegita," Bulma said 

With just the thought of Vegita, Bulma lost her appetite and dismissed the idea of food. So she went back upstairs to her room and fell asleep.

****

3 Weeks Later

The phone rang four times before Bulma picked it up

"Hello," Bulma said

"Hey Bulma, it's me ChiChi," she said

"Hey Chi, can you believe it, it's only 10:30 and it is already really dark," Bulma said

"Yeah I know, but anyway I called to see if you had another dream about Vegita last night," ChiChi asked

"Yeah, actually I did," Bulma answered

"Really, was it as intense as the last one," ChiChi asked

"No, but I still can't believe that I had a dream about Vegita turning super saiyan," Bulma answered

"I know, but that was the last one, tell me about the newest one," ChiChi said

"Well all that really happened was he got in his space ship and blasted off," Bulma said

"Do you know where he was going," ChiChi asked

"No, I don't have a clue," Bulma answered

"That's so strange that you have been having dreams about Vegita since he left," ChiChi said

"Yeah, it's sort of nice though, I have been a little lonely since he left," Bulma replied

"There is no reason to be lonely anymore," said a harsh voice from behind Bulma

"Uh…Uh…" Bulma tried to speak as the phone slipped out of her hand and went crashing to the floor

"Bulma, Bulma, are you okay, Bulma, hello…" ChiChi screamed on the other end of the phone. "Bulma, hello, please answer me, Bulma, Bulma…"

That's the end of chapter four I hoped you like it, I know Vegita is a little out of character, but who knows he could be a lover and a fighter. I will try to have the next chapter out very soon, I am already working on it. In the next chapter Vegita and Bulma will do some naughty things, I'll try to write something steamy, but I probably won't write it very well (I am only 14 you know, and I'm not really a girl of the world). So I'll see you soon, please read and review, please, please, please. I'll have my next chapter out soon, okay Bye!

~Trunks'LittleAngel


	5. No Need for Clothes

Hey, What's up you know the drill, this is my Bulma/Vegita story

Hey, What's up you know the drill, this is my Bulma/Vegita story. In this chapter stuff happens so to find out you got to read it okay. Okay one thing this would have been a lemon but I'm only 14 and I can't write about something like that without experiencing it yet and I'm proud of that. I hope you like it, sorry it took so long for this chapter. Okay so sit back and enjoy, please read and review.

~Trunks'LittleAngel 

Grosses Bises (Love and Kisses)- Chapter Five: No Need for Clothes

"Bulma, please are you okay," ChiChi screamed

Bulma was able to regain her composure long enough to pick up the phone again. "Yeah ChiChi, but I got to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Bulma said hanging up the phone without giving ChiChi a chance to say good bye

"Vegita…" Bulma said not sure if she was dreaming or not

"What Woman," Vegita growled 

"Where were you all this time," Bulma asked

"I was in space if you have to know," Vegita replied gruffly

"Oh, what were you doing up there," Bulma asked turning on the light

"This," Vegita said turning super saiyan 

"Oh Vegita that is so great," Bulma said as she ran up to Vegita and hugged him

Vegita was so surprised by this that he fell over with Bulma on top of him. That's when he realized that she was only wearing a bra and underwear.

"Do you want to put some clothes on," Vegita said smirking

"Not really," Bulma said as she crushed her lips into his

Vegita then began to kiss Bulma back as he picked Bulma and himself up. He then placed her on the table so she was sitting facing him, never ending the kiss. Bulma then wrapped her legs around him, then with a little of Vegita's help Bulma pulled him onto the table on top of her.

Vegita finally ended their kiss for a few seconds even though Bulma protested. "Where are your parents," he asked

"Out," Bulma replied quickly her lips trying to get back to Vegita's

"Okay, then would you like to continue this somewhere a little more _comfortable_," Vegita said in a very sexy voice

"Uh huh," Bulma said as she grabbed Vegita's hand and began to lead him upstairs to her room

Vegita then picked Bulma up and began to fly up the stairs, "this way's faster," is all he said to her

When they got there Vegita placed Bulma on the bed as he took off his clothes and Bulma did the same to what little clothes she had on in the fist place. Then Vegita crawled back on top of Bulma and they started up again, and the load moans and screams of pleasure could be heard for some time that night.

******************************The Next Morning*****************************

Bulma woke up to chirping birds, and in a pair of strong arms. Bulma flipped over and found Vegita holding her protectively. Just then Bulma realized just how cold it was, she looked out her window and saw rain falling to the ground very rapidly. 

"Oh my God, it's raining I hate the rain," Bulma said quietly being careful not to wake Vegita

She then reached for the blankets finding that they have fallen off the bed. Bulma was freezing but she didn't want to leave Vegita's tight embrace. As if on queue Vegita raised hi ki and a warm glow appeared around the two of them. With a sigh Bulma fell back asleep in Vegita's arms. Then she was woken abruptly by a loud knock on her door.

"Yeah, come in…OH MY GOD, WAIT DON"T COME IN, GIVE ME ONE SECOND PLEASE!!!!!" Bulma said franticly trying to get out of Vegita's embrace but found that she couldn't

So she just ended up throwing the covers over them making it look like Vegita was a big pile of blankets, she then made sure that she had a blanket over her remembering she was still naked. 

"Okay, you can come in now," Bulma said nervously

"Hi Honey, are you feeling okay," Mrs. Briefs said in her usual ditsy tone 

"Yeah, I'm just tired and really cold," Bulma replied

"Yep honey, it's really raining hard out there. You really must be cold you look like you have one of those glowy shields around you that everybody gets when they raise their ki," Mrs. Briefs said happily and a little confused 

"Oh Mom, that's ridiculous you know I can't raise my ki like at all, you must be seeing something, really," Bulma replied getting even more nervous

"Oh well, hey I just came up to tell you that I made breakfast and you should come and get some," Mrs. Briefs said

As soon as Vegita's sleeping ears heard the mention of breakfast he woke up and tried to move but found that he had about 100 blankets on his head. He could still easily get up with the blankets on him but he decided to torture Bulma by tickling her instead.

Bulma began to laugh hysterically and she couldn't stop. "Thanks…hahaha…Mom, I'll be…hahaha…down in a…hahaha…minute, okay…hahaha," Bulma said laughing the entire time

"Okay dear, I'll set you a plate right now," Mrs. Briefs said leaving a little bit freaked about what had just happened

After Bulma made sure that she was gone she threw all the blankets off of Vegita and sat on top of him. "You jerk, my mother was in the room do you want her to find out about us, you big dumb ape," Bulma stated

"Hey don't yell at the guy that you _love_," Vegita teased

"Hey when did I say that I loved you," Bulma asked

"Last night right before I did this," Vegita said pointing to the bite mark on her neck

"Oh yeah, what's with that are you a vampire along with being an alien," Bulma asked poking him on the nose

"No, you stupid woman it means that you belong to me and whoever touches you will have to pay the ultimate price," Vegita stated simply shooing her hand away from his nose

"Oh, so you could beat up Yamcha if he ever tried to come near me again," Bulma asked

"I would beat the crap out of that guy even if he didn't come near you, but if he did touch you I would kill him," Vegita answered 

"Ooooooh the power I hold in my hands, behold the power, be amazed at the power, THE POWER, Ahahahahahaha Ahahahahahahaha Ahahahahahaha," Bulma cackled evilly

"You are so insane," Vegita said

"Yes, yes I am," Bulma replied simply

"Let's go get breakfast," Vegita said

"First of all we are both naked," Bulma said getting off of Vegita and walking over to her closet. "Second of all let me go down first so my parents don't expect anything."

Bulma emerged from her closet holding a white tee with the words _Angel_ written on the front in light purple sequence and a denim skirt that ended about mid-thigh. She then put her hair in pigtail braids and then she put light purple bows at the end of each braid. Then she did her make up as Vegita got up and got dressed.

"Okay Vegita come down in like 5 minutes, and how do I look," Bulma said

"Fine, but aren't you gonna be a little cold it is raining," Vegita asked

"No the heat's on and I'm not going outside," Bulma replied

"Hurry and leave so I can get some breakfast," Vegita said gruffly

"Fine, bye," Bulma said before leaving. She went downstairs and sat at the table, then she remembered that her parents didn't know that Vegita was back. "Hey Mom, you're gonna have to make a lot more food and really soon."

"Why is that hon," Mrs. Briefs asked

"Because, umm…Vegita is back," Bulma said

"Oh, that sweet dear finally came back," Mrs. Briefs said happily getting up and walking to the stove and she began to cook again

"Yes I am, and don't call me dear woman," said Vegita's gruff voice from the stairs

He came into the kitchen and sat down at the table, "Where's my food woman," Vegita asked annoyed

"Right here, dear," Mrs. Briefs said putting plates of food in front of his face

"Keep, them coming, woman," Vegita said

Just then the phone rang and Bulma went over and picked it up

"Hello," Bulma said

"Hey Bulma, We are going to have a party, it's going to be huge every single person we know is gonna be there. It will be so much fun we have all these weird games and stuff," ChiChi said

"Cool ChiChi but how do you know so many people," Bulma asked

"You know from tournaments and always helping people and stuff," ChiChi said 

"Oh, Cool," Bulma replied

"So you have to come it's on Saturday at 8:00 so you have 5 days to get a new hot outfit and stuff, cause I know you, you always have to have a new outfit for everything," ChiChi said

"Oh, I will be glad to go ChiChi, oh and can I bring a _friend_," Bulma asked

"Of course you can Bulm," ChiChi answered 

"Alright, thanks Chi," Bulma said

"Sorry Bulma but I have to start cooking lunch," ChiChi stated

"But ChiChi it's only 10:00," Bulma told her

"Yeah, I know but you know how my two eat and Piccolo is staying with us too," ChiChi said

"Alright then, I'll let you go," Bulma replied

"Okay, bye Bulma, See you on Saturday," ChiChi said

"Bye Chi," Bulma said right before she hung up the phone. "Vegita we're going shopping," she announced happily

"What no way I'm not going shopping," Vegita said annoyed

"because we are going to a party on Saturday, and you need an outfit," Bulma replied

"No I don't want to go," Vegita growled

"I don't care, come on were going to go to the mall so get your butt up and let's go," Bulma said

"Fine, but you owe me woman," Vegita said walking out the door

"Don't worry Vegita I'll pay you back," Bulma said walking outside to join him

Vegita knew what she meant by that comment and he liked it. "Come on Let's go so I can get this over with," he said getting impatient

Vegita picked Bulma up and flew off through the rain to the mall for their whole day of shopping

Hey did you like it, I hope you did. Do you think anyone was out of character, like I said before Vegita could be a lover and a fighter. This chapter took me 3 hours to type, so please review. I am sorry again I couldn't write a lemon maybe next time I will read other stories a get the general idea. SO PLEASEEEEEEEE REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!! I am always up for constructive criticism, but anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I would really appreciate it, thanks, I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. It is summer so I have more time to write so I will definitely have it out as soon as possible. See you later, and please review please please please, Thanks for reading, BYE!

~Trunks'LittleAngel


End file.
